Swimming Teen wolf
by alleyflash
Summary: "sat on the bottom of the ocean, on a stern and stubborn rock. Your songs remind me of swimming, which I forgot when I started to sink" Swimming by -Florence the machine Stiles was born human But not on land Under the waves of the ocean with his mermaid mother Follow Stiles on his deep sea adventure of high school drama and merman drama
1. Description

"sat on the bottom of the ocean, on a stern and stubborn rock. Your songs remind me of swimming, which I forgot when I started to sink" Swimming by -Florence + the machine

Stiles was born human  
But not on land

Under the waves of the ocean with his mermaid mother  
His mother quickly gave him away to his real Father who lived on land and was the Sheriff of a small town, she also gave him a bottle of magic lotion.

She told him to give him a bath in this once a year. It will keep his powers dormant and him safe from bad people who can detect him when he is using his powers.  
He has powers such as manipulating water, telekinesis and whenever he touches water he grows a fish tail that replaces his legs.


	2. Chapter 1

• **third person•**

one day

under the deep blue ocean waves

a mermaid gave birth (I have no clue how) to a baby boy..

But he wasn't born with a tail like the other mer babies are..

he had legs, witch concerned his mother Claudia, so on the full moon she met with his father who was a human, the sheriff of a new by town. She gave the baby to him and she also gave him a special potion that he needs to bath the baby in, it makes his powers go dormant until he is old enough to take responsibility and learn to use them.

But sadly that night while Claudia was handing over the baby, the hunters found her, hunters that have been hunting mer people for years. These hunters are the ones that have eliminated EVERY SINGLE mer person, now with them having killed Claudia, the baby is now the last one.

When the hunters say the baby, there was no proof he was from the ocean so they had to leave the father and soon in peace, with the dead mermaid. Sadly as soon as a mer person is killed their body disappears, erasing them from ever being seen again.

So the father did as Claudia told him,every year, on the day of her death, he gave his son a bath in the potion and it kept him safe until the next year.

as he grew older and leaned to speak his father filled his mind with stories of the ocean and the people who lived down there. When the boy asked "But Daddy where are they now?" The father would answer by saying something along the lines of "They became human so the evil hunters wouldn't find them". But as he grew older he started to stop believing the stories and questioned why his dad gave him this special bath. Until it came to the point where the dad had to secretly mix drops of the potion in the sons body wash so he wouldn't get suspicious.

Then son grew older, every year leaving a little bit more of those stories behind as he grew to realize they weren't true, or so he thought. 

at the age of 6 he made a friend with a neighborhood boy named Scott Mcall, they became best friends in the first hour of playing at the park. As they grew older, still being friends they were the ultimate duo, they new everything about each other and are very hard to separate.

But before the first day of high school something happened to Scott witch well... um

Scott is now a supernatural being known as a werewolf.

and over the past year him and Stiles (The boy) have made other supernatural friends that have created a group called The Pack.

There's... 

Derek who's also a werewolf: Derek is well... a very aggressive guy who used to be the Alpha until this entire thing where he lost his powers BUT HE HAS THEM BACK NOW(Scott is the True Alpha now).

Lydia who is a Banshee: Lydia is a popular girl, but hangs out with nerds like Scott and Stiles. Her Banshee powers allow her to scene when someone is about to die, also she has a KILLER scream that she can use to her advantage.

Kira who is a Kitsune: Kira is a sword wielding, electric fox bad ass. A kitsune is a fox spirit that lives in people's bodies. It allows Kira to wield/fight with a sword, her fox spirit is an electric fox so it allows her to control electricity.

Malia who is a Werecoyote: A were coyote is very similar to a werewolf but they seem to be more aggressive and evil, but with the help from Stiles Malia is leaning to fully use her powers after being a coyote for a majority of her life after killing her mom and sister(long story). Malia also likes... no LOVES deer.

Isaac is also a werewolf: Isaac is a very funny, stylish guy Who had a hard childhood with an abusive father who used to lock him in the empty freezer, that wasn't plugged in. But after his dad got killed he found out his dad had an affair with another women and had a son named Barry who lived in Central city named Barry(the flash).

Barry is a speedster: Barry was struck by lightning and given super speed, along with super healing and strength. But when Barry was a child he thought his parents were killed, but to what he recently found out, Barry's dad is still alive, but has moved out of the city and married another women, had a child, then got killed. With a half brother nearly 3 towns away Barry is very tempted to go find his brother. 

Will this pack find out about Stiles being a merman? Or will these other obstacles keep the truth from getting to the other pack members?


	3. Chapter 2

**=•third person•=**

"I need you to take care of him" Claudia told her husband John as she handed him their baby boy.  
"Why must you leave?" He asks as he bends down beside her on the wet sand.

"Because it's not safe for me here anymore" She says as nervousness fills her voice.  
She then handed him a bottle of blue liquid. "Bath him in this, it will keep his powers dormant for about a year, so yearly" she informs John.  
"When should I stop?" He asks cautiously. "Stop? Oh no you need to keeping this for as long as you live, he must never find out about this or his life will be at risk" She says as John buys the bottle in his jacket pocket. "What about you?" He asks her.  
"I...I won't be alive for much longer" She tell's him as she glances away. "What? why?" He asks.  
"Because I've already been hit" She says as years fill her eyes.  
She slowly lifts the side part of her bra piece (not showing any boobs), revealing a scar that's surrounded by what looks like a purple infection.  
"W-What is that!?" John asks in fear.  
"The hunters found me yesterday and slashed me before I got away, now they know my every move..." Before she finished her sentence the sound of a gun fire brought silence to the couple.  
John watched as his wife give him her last smile as she disappeared after she was shot.

Leaving their son as the last mer person alive...

After that night John put his son stiles to bed with a story he had heard from Claudia, about living under the waves and the history of the mer folk. stiles would ask questions that John could usually answer. Then soon fall asleep, he would dream about what it would be for him to live in the great blue sea. With the fish and being about to swim with the dolphins.

Soon he made friends with a boy named Scott. They were the best of friends.

But as Stiles grew older, he started to question how real these stories his dad would tell him are. At the age of 10 he made himself believe that those stories were simply a story out of his dads imagination.

Then when Scott became a werewolf an they made a pack. Stiles nearly forgot the stories and dreams he had as a child.

But now after, killing alpha's, fighting Kanima's, an evil fox spirit know as the Nogitsune, mechanic doctors who create mixtures of different supernatural creatures and an old friend from grade four. They thought they have went through the worst of the worst... 

**=•Real Time•=**

 **Third person**

John's alarm beeped loudly as it woke him up. He looked over at his clock and saw it was 6;30, 15 minutes before Stiles is supposed to wake up. His eyes bursts open as he jumped to his feet. Then bends down and grabs a box under his bed, he places it on his bed and quickly opens the lid. He grabs the bottle of blue liquid and runs to Stiles's bathroom.

He slowly closes the door, locking it behind him. them waking over to the shower, moving the curtains to the side and taking a step inside his shower. He reaches over and grabs his body wash bottle, slowly tacking the cap off then poring a drip of the liquid inside the bottle of body wash.

He needs to do this because, when Stiles stopped believing the stories he started questioning why he needed to take these 'Special baths' so john had to start secretly put the liquid in his body wash so he would stop asking questions. He titans the lid then places it back in the exact same spot he found it, before making a dash down the stairs so when Stiles woke up he'd have breakfast ready for him. 

Stiles came down 20 minutes after that, looking tired and dry? "um... Stiles you didn't take a shower this morning?" john asks his son suspiciously. "Oh.. I have lacrosse practice we i thought i'd just shower there" Stiles informs his dad as he takes a bite out of the toast his dad made for him "do you need to bring your shampoo? or body wash?" John asks. "No dad i told you have have a bottle in my locker" Stiles says to his dad.

 _Okay well he should be fine... right?_

John thought. 

**=•Stiles's POV•=**

a couple minutes after i finished my breakfast, i was checking my phone when i realized... i need to get to school NOW. "Oh uh dad i need to go, dad i'll see you tonight" I say as i wave good bye then head for the front door.

I parked in the usual area i park in. grabbed my bag then ran towards the boys change rooms.

I burst the the door, slipped past coach then quickly changed into my gear.

"Stiles why you so late?" Scott asks me as we run out on to the field together. "My dad was asking me a lot of questions and i was asking my time" I tell Scott as we meet with the rest of the group.

"OK GIRLS, the practice is canceled and moved to tomorrow so o get changed" Coach yells as we hear a lot of, oh but we just got changed, moans and groans. We walked back to the school with Kira, Scott's girlfriend who is also the only girl on the team. "Guys Isaacwas saying something about meeting at the vets because he needed to talk about something" Scott tells us. "Why? It's not like we need to discuss a plan of attack or anything? Right? Wait is someone trying to kill us... AGAIN?" I shout. "No no he just needed to talk about Deaton, he hasn't been in contact with anyone in a while and he... we started to worry" Scott tells me. "Who's going?" Kira asks. "Just us and Isaac" Scott says. "Ok need a ride or are you guys good on Scott's ride?" I asked them. They looked at each other. "We're good" They replied in sync. "Ok you to, see you there" I smile as i walk a little faster towards the school. 

Time skip

I pulled up, in front of Deaton's vet. I pulled the keys out an slipped them into my pocket as i opened my car door and stepped out, i closed my door then walked up, into the front doors.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I ask as i walk in. "Hey, Stiles. Scott texted me he siad him and Kira had to make a quick stop, they should be here in 5" Isaac tells me as he puts his phone into his back pocket. "Ok then, let's start looking for clues...


End file.
